Crash dumps are datasets that may be collected when a computer program encounters an error for which the computer can no longer function. Operating systems and other software management products may collect data at a catastrophic failure so that a programmer may be able to detect the cause of the failure. The programmer may then be able to recreate the error or make changes that may prevent the error from occurring again.